homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112515-Oh-Right-Communication
CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG comes down the stairs into the dojo-turned-common room. -- CCC: Kyle is lying on his back next to a wall, looking at his phone. CTG: "Hey, guys....can we, um...talk?" CAT: Lorrea is sitting against one of the OTHER walls, her husktop in her lap and a saber on the floor, next to her. She doesn't immediately look up. She's busy typing. She seems very focused. And slightly amused. CCC: Kyle glances up at Arty. CCC: "sure, what's up" CAT: "Huh?" CTG: "....I heard that there was a meeting between teams....and I received some....important information..." CTG: He's looking down at his feet, not wanting to start a fight and sheepish about speaking up. CAT: "... Therre was a prre-meeting." CAT: "The actuall meeting hasn't happened yet." CCC: "ah hell, that's right" CCC: He rubs his forehead. CCC: "probably should have mentioned that" CAT: "I mean reallly alll that was tallked about werre the horrrorrterrrorrs taking Aaisha's drreamsellf due to Nyarrlla's incompetence and Jack hacking sprrites." CAT: "Which werre both llikelly to be expounded on in the meeting prroperr." CTG: "I learned about that....I just...wanna know why I had to ask someone else, instead of my teammates." CAT: "Prrobablly because the fucking meeting hadn't happened yet." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CTG: "....information is still information....did you just forget to tell me...?" CAT: "Welll the chance harrdlly prresented itsellf readilly, and untill we had reached a generrall concensus it seems llike it woulld be betterr to wait." CAT: "It's harrdlly stuff that seems ratherr prrecarrious forr us." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC enters the room -- CGC: "sorry chaps" CTG: "...okay." Arty takes a seat on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. CGC: "i'm here now" CAT: "Hey." CCC: "hey adam" CGC: "Hello, m'lady" CGC: "Eyyyy" CTG: He looks up and waves to Adam. CAT: "This seems llike a good time to get both of you morre up to date." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC gives Arty double finger guns and grins" -- CCC: "...yeah" CAT: "Basicallly, Nyarrlla is an idiot." CGC: "what happened now?" CGC: "Are we like the only team that doesnt fuck up real bad?: CGC: " CAT: "Welll, he inadverrtentlly solld his matesprrit to darrk gods." CAT: "Forr a sworrd." CCC: "...THAT'S what happened?" CGC: "Was it a cool sword?" CAT: "Apparrentlly it's a magic sworrd." CGC: "well, in the whatever law of Geni-ism. im sure there was another catch that will fuck him over eventually" CTG: Arty looks shocked, but holds his tongue, listening. CAT: "That's sorrt of inevitablle with him." CAT: "At this point, I'm not surre wherre that alll is going." CAT: "Jack is allso hacking sprrites, apparrentlly." CTG: "Can you tell me more....about what Jack is doing with the sprites?' CAT: "I woulld if I knew any morre." CGC: "well, as a side note, he did steal mine" CCC: "yeah, he's going after more now apparently" CAT: "LLike Nyarrlla's!" CCC: "we have to warn them somehow" CTG: "What does he want with them?" CAT: "Prrobablly to mess with us." CGC: "this sounds like Red vs Blue all over again" CAT: "He's llooking forr enterrtainment, rememberr?" CAT: "Pllaying with his nonlliterrall food." CTG: "...what happens to a sprite when he hacks them?" CAT: "I'm not surre." CGC: "in any case though..." CGC: "We need to get a move on" CAT: "Verry soon." CCC: "yeah" CTG: "...do you guys want to explore this planet in a few days?" CGC: "I'll go right now to be honest" CCC: "...should we get the in-person meeting over with first though" CAT: "If possiblle, prrobablly." CCC: "i don't want to be out wherever we're going and get portaled somewhere" CTG: "...yeah...are you and Lorrea doing that?" CAT: "That was the pllan." CCC: "...apparently" CGC: "wait" CGC: "what do you mean by, 'In person meeting?'" CCC: "oh, uh" CAT: "We're having reprresentatives forr each team meet up to figurre out what the fuck we're gonna do about alll of this." CCC: "that" CGC: "So we need to elect someone?: CGC: " CTG: "Already done...they elected themselves." CAT: "Welll, Aaisha's pllan was forr it to change with each pllanet." CGC: "so we elected Arty because it's his planet?" CAT: "No." CGC: "or did you elect yourself since i wasnt here to contest it?" CAT: "Avoiding the perrson whose pllanet it is so that they can focus on that." CGC: "tbh, if we wanted to multitask," CGC: "it'd be better for me to go and you stay here, since yknow" CGC: "sword and all" CAT: "And I chose to go because Aaisha is my moirraill and to sidestep a chance to deall with someone who isn't a human and thus prrobablly has a betterr underrstanding of what exactlly that means woulld be ratherr remiss." CGC: "remiss?" CAT: "Prrobllematic." CGC: "oh" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC thinks over what Lorrea just said because it was confusing -- CAT: Lorrea burns metaphorical holes through Adam with her eyes. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC taps his pointer finger on his temple -- CGC: "Naw, you should totally let me go" CAT: "No." CTG: "...too many people would be a problem. Lorrea has better understanding of the situation and things of this nature. Kyle was there and is reliable. It's not a big deal." CGC: "please CGC: " CAT: "Therre willl be morre than one meeting." CAT: "I need to be therre forr my moirraill." CGC: "Fine. I would like to go to the second meeting then" CAT: "We'lll tallk about that then." CGC: "Just promise me now" CGC: "makes it easier" CAT: "I'm not going to make a prromise that may not be a good idea." CGC: "Lorrea, you cant just waltz around making all the decisions" CGC: "We should totally vote, for who goes to the next meeting" CAT: "We willl vote when the next meeting actuallly about to happen." CGC: "fine. i agree to the terms" CTG: ".....do you guys wanna train again?" CAT: Lorrea reaches out. The saber on the floor next to her vanished into her strifedeck. "Now. May not be a good time forr. Me." CAT: She is clearly at least somewhat irritated. CGC: "i'll help you out in a minute arty CGC: we'll test out your reflexes" CCC: Kyle half-watches Lorrea for a minute to make sure she's doing alright. CAT: One of her claws is rather quickly tapping on the floor, and she's taken to focusing more on the screen of her husktop than on any of the others present. CTG: Arty may be a shut in, but he sure as hell knows when Lorrea is in stabbing mode. He nods. "Okay....later, then." CCC: He relaxes a bit seeing that she's not glaring at anyone in particular and goes back to his phone. CTG: "...do you have any extra guns? CTG: He looks to Adam, feeling he should give Lorrea some space. CAT: "Shooting at each otherr is a bad idea." CAT: "Pllease do not killl each otherr." CCC: "yeah, uh, there's probably a better way of working on reflexes" CCC: "you're not going to be dodging any bullets at first" CAT: "Welll prrobablly." CTG: "I...was planning on learning to shoot..." CAT: "Err." CAT: "Allrright." CAT: "I guess?" CCC: "...you might want to do that outside anyway" CGC: "er" CGC: "no" CGC: "but we can see how well you dodge slash block" CAT: "Yourr pllan is to shoot at him and see how welll he dealls with it." CTG: "...you aren't actually gonna use your gun, right?" CGC: "maybe" CTG: Leaves the room, motioning for Adam to follow him into the backyard. Category:Adam Category:Kyle Category:Arty Category:Lorrea